


Glory Jew

by origami_soul



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, M/M, craig is horny, kyle realizes he a hoe, so is everyone else apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origami_soul/pseuds/origami_soul
Summary: Thanks to an accident and Craig, Kyle discovers a new part of himself.





	Glory Jew

**Author's Note:**

> i give no fucks

The redhead rushed to the bathroom, walking awkwardly. Why did this have to happen now of all times?  
He was just in class, and thoughts raced through his mind and before he knew it he was popping a boner during a lecture. He sighed as he splashed water on his face.  
Little did Kyle know, he was spotted and followed.  
Kyle jumped as he heard the door open, and he glanced to the intruder quickly.  
“Of course, you little shit.” Craig said, face looking amused.  
“… Craig! Uh, hi!” Kyle nervously said, wiping his wet hands on his jeans and taking a defensive step back.  
“I saw you, you horny fuck.” Craig stepped when Kyle did. What? How much did he see?  
“A goody two shoes like you would grind against the seat like that. I’m sure almost everyone saw you. Your bulge and the way you kept pushing your ass farther in the chair…” Craig said, and Kyle swore he almost saw a sadistic smile form.  
“I-I…” Kyle felt embarrassed. He couldn’t help it.  
“Tell me… Who were you thinking of?” Craig approached him, and Kyle backed against the wall. Craig put his hand on the wall above Kyle’s head, and his other hand in his pocket. The shorter boy gulped as he looked up at Craig.  
“Eh? I didn’t hear you…”  
Kyle breathed in, and decided to put his foot down. He couldn’t let Craig fluster him like this.  
“None of your business. What happened was a mistake and I didn’t mean to catch your attention, or anyone else’s… I’m going to just calm down and leave.” Kyle said, straightening his back to get up in Craig’s face.  
“… It was really enticing.” Craig said, blue eyes intense. Kyle blinked. He literally just brushed off what Kyle said.  
“… I’m going,” Kyle started, and attempting to escape, but Craig pushed Kyle’s chest, hard, and he slammed back against the wall.  
“It was so cute, seeing you fidget around with your little boner… It’s not often I get to see someone like you in that state…”  
“I… What about Tweek?” Kyle said, looking away, trying to distract himself from this situation.  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”  
“That’s… Not what I meant."  
Craig just leaned farther in, before Kyle suddenly felt contact in his lower regions. Craig had pressed his knee against Kyle’s crotch.  
“D-don’t! I-I’m…”  
“Sensitive?” Craig finished for him. Kyle’s mouth parted slightly as he felt Craig wedge his knee between his legs.  
“Nn…” Kyle squeaked, as his hands balled into fists as Craig continued.  
“Turn around.” Craig demanded. Kyle didn’t do anything, he just sat there, pondering this whole predicament.  
Craig rolled his eyes and grabbed Kyle by his hips and forcefully turning him around, pushing him against the wall. Kyle’s cheek was squished as Craig grabbed onto Kyle’s hips.  
“The hell, dude!” Kyle squirmed, but froze when he felt Craig roll his hips into the others clothed ass. The outline of Craig’s erection was very prominent as he grinded it between Kyle’s rump.  
“Craig, that… Ah…” Kyle quietly said, feeling the erection in his pants twitch.  
“You’re such a good boy…” Craig whispered into Kyle’s ear. Kyle was about to say something but it was interrupted by a gasp. Craig had slipped his hand into Kyle’s pants and underwear.  
Craig had rubbed his thumb over Kyle’s tip, to which he did not respond to.  
“… Why aren’t you whimpering?”  
Kyle blinked, and puffed his cheeks out.  
“I’m circumcised, I thought you knew this…” He mumbled, and could feel Craig’s body tense in surprise.  
“Oops,” he simply said, before wrapping his hand around Kyle’s width, and pumped once.  
“Mm…” Kyle said, and found himself grinding his bottom into Craig’s lap to which Craig bucked his hips in response.  
“Damn,” Craig quietly said as he rubbed Kyle’s taint.  
“Craig… That… Hah…” The more he felt Craig’s fingers press against it, the more his brain seemed to cloud from what was wrong and right.  
“What is it, Kyle?” Craig said.  
“Why… Why are you doing this…?” Kyle quietly said.  
“I always thought you were cute… I’d jack off to the thought of you sometimes…” Craig explained. “Tweek has also.”  
That last bit surprised him.  
“Do you two bond and get closer over the fact you both want to fuck me?” Kyle hastily asked.  
“… We all do.”  
What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
“Excuse me?”  
“Every boy in the class wants to fuck you, dude.”  
Now that was news.  
“Wait, wait wait.” Kyle said, grabbing Craig’s arm and pulling it out of his pants. “I had no idea about this?”  
“Well, duh, it’s just kind of a thing we talk about…” Craig shrugged. “I wanted to be the first to get you.”  
Kyle’s mind was whirling. “I… I need some time to go contemplate this,”  
“Oh no you don’t, you can’t get me all excited and just leave me.”  
“No, seriously, I’m not stable right now.”  
Craig groaned and forcefully turned Kyle around again, grabbing his arms and putting him in a criminal hold and pushed him against the wall. Kyle didn’t struggle, but was alarmed. After all, he was horny as well, and there was no way he’d get away from it that easily.  
The dark haired boy used one hand to hold his arms, and the other to yank down Kyle’s pants. He put his foot between Kyle’s legs and stepped the jeans and underwear down. Kyle shuddered, feeling more turned on with everything Craig did.  
“I can’t wait to tell this to the guys…” Craig mumbled as he started to undo his own jeans.  
“Mm…” Was all Kyle could say in response. Wait, was he seriously enjoying this? The idea of all the male people in his class lusting after him… It was making his brain delirious, but he felt oddly horny by the idea.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a wet, herd thing pressing against his ass.  
“Wait!” Kyle gasped out. Craig looked at him impatiently.  
He was going to say stop, but swallowed it down. “Don’t be gentle,” was all Kyle could choke out. It was an impulse he felt like he was going to regret, but he still felt excited, like he wanted this badly.  
“You fucking slut,” Craig said as he pushed his tip into Kyle’s entrance. He bit his lip as he felt Craig’s length take away his innocence… He felt bad, but it was also ridiculously sexy.  
“Little Kyle is so tight…” Craig murmured, acting as if Kyle wasn’t even there. Kyle clenched his ass, making himself tighter for the dark haired boy, receiving a moan from him. Kyle smiled, feeling pleased with himself.  
“Ahnnn…” Kyle breathed out as Craig pushed more of himself in.  
“Don’t worry, Kyle… I’ll make you feel good in just a second,” Craig promised, as he pulled out and pushed back in, this time at a different angle.  
This time, Craig collided with a certain spot that made Kyle’s eyes roll to the back of his head. “The fuck?” Kyle breathed out, but the pleasure he felt from it was making him crazy.  
“See?” Craig whispered as he began thrusting at a mild pace, wasting no time. Every time, he hit that spot deep inside of him. It made his stomach pool and his dick twitch. Kyle squirmed and whimpered.  
“Craig… Oh, God… That… Place… It’s…” Kyle started to sputter out random words from the pleasure, and he could hardly even feel himself getting stretched anymore. Now, it was just him and Craig, and the pleasure he was feeling deep in his body.  
Suddenly, something in Kyle’s brain had changed. He wanted more of this, not just Craig, the feeling in general. He could feel Craig’s shaky breaths, and he felt pleased. This is what everyone wanted to do with him, and now he knew he would gladly let them. Kyle moaned at his own thoughts, and started to move his ass with Craig’s hips.  
“Fuck yeah,” Craig growled in response to Kyle’s movement.  
“Do you like it, Craig? B-being inside of me?” He asked, feeling his legs spread more. He felt Craig dig his nails into his hips as soon as he finished his sentence.  
“Harder,” Kyle demanded, and Craig happily obliged. Kyle whined as he felt Craig slam into him, every thrust getting more rougher then the last. Kyle loved every little thing he was feeling, and he wanted Craig to keep feeling it too.  
“I didn’t know you could be such a slut,” Craig breathed out inbetween moans.  
I didn’t know either. Kyle thought to himself as he felt Craig’s dick twitch inside of him. Kyle felt his own orgasm rushing in his stomach and he braced himself.  
“Oh, fuck!” Craig called out as he spilled inside of Kyle. Kyle let out a loud moan as he came as well, the cum from his cock getting all over the wall.  
He reveled in the feeling of Craig’s hot semen running his legs as he pulled out. Kyle was panting along with Craig.  
“God damn,” Kyle breathed out. All of a sudden, he felt Craig’s mouth tackle his, and Kyle invited him by opening his mouth. He instantly felt Craig’s tongue in his mouth and Kyle played along, though not entirely sure how to. He watched as Craig pulled away, the string of saliva breaking and attaching to Kyle’s chin. He hardly noticed he was drooling and there were tears in his eyes.  
“Hold on, stay still.” Craig said as he pulled out his phone.  
Kyle tilted his head before realizing what Craig was doing, so he did as he was told.  
“Look at the camera,” Craig demanded, and Kyle watched as Craig took the picture and put his phone back in his pocket.  
“Thanks, Kyle,” Craig said. Why was he saying thanks? He was just doing what Craig wanted him t- oh dear god. What kind of transformation did Kyle go under during those minutes?  
“H-help…” Kyle whimpered.  
“Oh, back to the meek little nerd boy?” Craig teased. Is this what being a Gemini meant?  
But still, Craig grabbed toilet paper and cleaned Kyle up and pulled his pants up for him.  
“You’re not lying, right?” Kyle asked as Craig buttoned his jeans up.  
“About what?”  
“You know… About everyone wanting to fuck me and stuff…”  
“Nope, all true.”  
“… Even Stan?”  
“Stan especially.”  
Kyle’s eyes widened. His best friend… Wanted to do this to him?  
“… You’re getting hard again.”  
“Sh-shut up!”  
It was true, the thought of being used like this by Stan… It was turning him on yet again. He pushed the thought away.  
“I’m off, I got a date with Tweek tonight. I’ll probably show him this.” Craig said, waving around his phone that had the picture of cum stained Kyle on it. Kyle was silent.  
“Seeya,” was all he could say, and he looked away.  
“I’m sure this won’t be the last time this happens between you and I.” Craig said, before leaving the bathroom.  
Kyle was dazed and confused. But he had discovered a part of himself he had no idea he had…  
He was intent on discovering more of it.


End file.
